Vulpes Adorablus
Once again, Nick and Judy had been on a date during their weekend break. This time, the two had made a simpler pick for their date location and gone to the local movie theater. It had shown a romantic comedy adventure named The Tigress Bride. Coming out of the theater, Judy was surprised to see how much Nick enjoyed the movie too. Even though he preferred pulp-styled adventure movies, going to “chick flicks” with Judy was always equally enjoyable to the fox. “That was a wonderful movie, Carrots”, Nick said as the two took a walk home through a park while holding hands. “It´s nice to have a boyfriend that shares similar tastes with me”, Judy smiled. She remembered how this was not the case with her early dates back in the day. It was no wonder the rabbit and the fox enjoyed each other´s company so much. Nick nodded. He also loved how Judy always joined him in other activities like cosplay events and watching sports, especially if her cousin Lola was playing basketball. “All the heroic and romantic things there….wow. I wouldn´t mind at all if life was an old-fashioned romantic adventure like that with you”, Judy said, adjusting her hat. “Well, the one we have is pretty close enough”, Nick thought. “Okay, you´ve got a point. It´s not like everyday a rabbit like me can go through so much like that. Quite unbelievable for an Oryctolagus Cuniculus to become a top cop in the city”, Judy put her phone back to her purse after texting her parents. Nick smiled mischievously as he remembered something. “True, but from what I´ve seen, I don´t think that is the species you are”, he said. “What do you mean? I don´t understand?” the rabbit was puzzled. “Well I talked about this once with Finnick and from what I´ve observed we came to the conclusion that you are not an Oryctolagus Cuniculus, but a Sexius Lapinus”, Nick grinned. He and the fennec had joked about that together. “Sexius Lapinus?” Judy blushed hard. Nick was the only person in the world that had ever said something like that about her. While it wasn´t technically a taboo among rabbits like calling them cute was, it still made her feel a bit bashful. “Sexius Lapinus, also known as the lovely bunny. It is a rare subspecies of rabbit that has originated from the countrysides of Bunnyburrow. Its characteristics include grey fur, purple eyes and curvaceous hips. The behavior of said species is often spunky, but also very kind-hearted deep down. The females of said species are unusually attractive. They´re also very loyal and protective towards their mates”, Nick explained. “Well that´s quite the description you´ve come up with”, Judy laughed. “It´s all accurate, Carrots. You are a textbook example of that species”, Nick kissed the back of her palm. “Funny how I heard they discovered a new animal species in this city too”, Judy joined the game. “Well what would that be?” the fox was curious. “It is called Vulpes Adorablus, or the darling fox. A subspecies of Vulpes Vulpes literally known for its indescribable all-around adorableness. Members of that species often act streetwise and suave on the outside, but are really just big softies and sweethearts on the inside. The males are often in heat at the age of 32. Its diet mostly consists of blueberries. The species is almost hunted to extinction, because the males of said species have proven to be excellent boyfriend material”, Judy told. “Too bad for them that they´re an endangered species”, Nick said. “Not really…since I have one in my possession right here!” the rabbit glomped her boyfriend. “And you can keep him as your “pet” without any special permit”, Nick booped her nose. Nick and Judy laughed together. Coming up with gentle jokes about each other was one of their favorite pastimes. “Well two members of extremely rare species together sounds like a pretty beautiful thought to me”, Judy said. “That is true. There are not many like you in this city, and I wouldn´t be happy with anybody else but you”, Nick admitted as they sat on the park bench for a moment. “I wouldn´t either”, Judy rubbed her cheek against Nick´s. A lot of animals in the park noticed the young couple on the bench, but they didn´t mind. The fox and the rabbit were just being honest about their feelings yet again. “As I did my research on Vulpes Adorablus though, I missed out one detail that they didn´t mention. Does the species enjoy kissing?” Judy asked flirtatiously. “Only if Sexius Lapinus does that”, Nick smiled and soon felt her kissing him both on the forehead and lips. After that, the two resumed their walk home through the park, enjoying the scenery there. Lots of beautiful trees, fountains and statues had been there for almost a century. Many citizens of Zootopia walked in the park too, from zebras to tigers. But there was only two that stood out from the rest. The lovely bunny and the darling fox. Nick felt proud to be a fine example of a Vulpes Adorablus. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy